Exiles: Monarch
by Zoken
Summary: The Exiles find themselves on a world where all is ruled by one apparently benevolent man. though strangely the Tallus won't tell them anything. are they walking into a snakes den when they accept his offer to stay in his palace, or is there more going
1. Strangers in a Strange Land AGAIN

Exiles: The Monarch

Strangers in a Strange Land… Again

The sky was an angry red in Central Park. Four strange figures stood around in a circle. They were the heroes known as Mr. Fantastic, The Thing, Flat-Man, and Power-Man. Oddly though, neither Mr. Fantastic nor The Thing wore the traditional "4" that we are so used to seeing them wear. This is because they are not our own Mr. Fantastic or Thing. They exist in a different reality. We are looking in on theirs.

Power-Man checked his watch. "Did that old bat say when they were gonna show up?" Power-man demanded. "Sue's waitin' at the restaurant.

"No," said Reed Richards tersely. He had a problem with this whole idea. Supposedly they were waiting for travelers from other realities. He himself was having trouble building a machine that even let you view other realities, let alone navigate them. He just couldn't believe in something he hadn't built with his own two hands. Not to mention he didn't like Power-Man. It wasn't a racial thing, he was just jealous as he was dating Sue Storm, his ex-wife.

"Well I think we should just wait a little…" Flat-Man began, but was cut off by a soft "blink" sound. In a swirl of light six people were dropped in front of the four assembled super-humans. They stood up to reveal themselves a motley crew.

"Hommunna, hey Blue, how 'bout me an' you?" said Ben Grimm as he helped Namora from the ground. However as he helped from the ground he made sure to touch areas she didn't want touched.

"INSOLENT WRETCH!" she bellowed and belted him, sending him flying into the trees. Now there is a standing rule that if two groups of super-heroes meet, they will punch first and ask questions later. That rule stands here today.

Power-Man leapt in and surprised Namora with a strong punch to the jaw. In doing this he received a swipe of claws from Victor Creed. Victor was surprised to say the least when Power-Man's skin was left completely intact. A punch to the face was his reward. However, as the thing was back in the battle he was met with what looked like a cross between Colossus and Wolverine (both friends of the Thing).

Suddenly a barrier divided the two warring groups. It was Flat-Man, the 2-D defender. "MY GUYS," Blink yelled. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The Exiles stepped back, basically joining Beak who had eked out of the fight as quickly as he could. "Well that was certainly impressive," Morph said sarcastically. "Getting a little dull there Vic?" he morphed into a caricature of Victor with extremely blunt claws.

To his credit, Victor only growled. He had learned already that trying to kill Morph through dismemberment was useless.

"Who the hell are you?" Blink demanded, ignore her teams banter.

"Yeah, not really the Fantastic Four we were expecting," agreed Cal, also known as mimic.

"Fantastic Four was disbanded a long time ago," Ben Grimm said, rubbing his jaw where Namora had hit him. "The Monarch sent us to greet you."

The Exiles looked amongst each other. "How did he know we were coming?" asked Beak quietly from the back.

"Destiny, the 'prophet'," Reed said, sneering at the idea.

"Well she was right," said Flat-Man, also known as Dr. Mac Ventura. "Listen, we weren't sent here to fight you," he said removing himself as a barrier. "We're supposed to take you to the Monarch." He pressed a button on a key chain on his hip and a large bus like vehicle floated down from the sky.

"You sure you don't have a short one for Beaky here?" asked Morph as he ribbed Beak in jest. The heroes from the current reality looked at each other in confusion before shaking their heads no.

They piled into the vehicle, which Reed later told them was called the "Fantasti-Bus", and took off. The city looked very different. There were buildings that looked as if they had been blown up without ever having been cleaned up. There were other buildings that looked like they were cutting edge. "Next stop," Power-Man announced. "Freedom's Plaza."

Along the way they saw an odd sight. They watched the Hobgoblin and a pink pterodactyl like woman chasing a man engulfed in flames. "What's going on there?" asked Clarice, the leader known as Blink.

Reed, Ben, and Luke, Power-Man, each clapped a hand to their face in embarrassment as Mac explained, "Human Torch is wanted for questioning in certain crimes against the Monarchy."

"How far stretching is the Monarchy?" asked Beak, curiously.

"World wide," answered Reed quickly. "Well, almost. There are a few insurrectionists in Wakanda, but they'll come around eventually."

"Or what?" Victor asked sourly. "You'll send in your shock troops?"

"Actually the Monarch doesn't believe in conquering," said Reed in an off-hand manner. "He has no intention of taking Wakanda."

"Who is this Monarch you keep talking about?" Asked Morph, as he changed into some cartoon-ish king.

"He is the savior of this planet," Ben Grimm said adamantly. "He united us Super-humans and lead us against the greatest threats in the universe. He's a humble man with nothing but good hopes for th' world."

The Exiles looked at each other, Morph changed into a version of the Thing in robes with a cup of cool-aid in his hand. The others nodded. They landed in the building, that in the 616 reality was known as Four Freedoms Plaza. Here it was called Freedom's Plaza.

They disembarked and walked through the halls. "You didn't get to see it, but there is a lovely inscription on the base of the tower," informed Dr. Ventura. He began to quote, "Before justice, before discipline, and before leaderships must always come Freedom."

Beak's head whipped around as a figure passed him. He grabbed at Clarice's elbow, "Was that…"

She looked and indeed it was Doctor Doom carrying a filing folder. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

Their guides looked back to see who they were talking about. Reed and Ben sneered a little. "Him," they grunted.

Dr. Ventura supplied, "He served his time, and has passed the rehabilitation tests. He's now one of the Monarch's advisors and representative of the region of Latveria.

The other boggled at this idea. They continued to follow the four through the halls of Freedom's Plaza until they came to a large room that must have been on the opposite side than they had landed. The doors opened and the ten of them walked in. a man was seated on a throne, cloaked in shadows. His head looked up at the door, and the moment he saw them he stood and hurried over too them. "BEN!" he called in an amicable voice. "Ben, how did things go?"

The man who must be the Monarch wrapped his arms around Ben Grimm and embraced him as a friend.

When the Monarch stepped back, the four escorts kneeled, and Namora noticed a grimace cross the Monarch's face. She saw him twitch when they addressed him. "Monarch, we have brought you the ones Destiny fortold."

"Thank you," he said, again very kindly. The Exiles looked at the Monarch and came to a single conclusion; he looked fairly average; brown hair, brown eyes, slight build, and he was dressed no more extravagantly than others in the super-hero line of work. "You all must have other things to do," the Monarch said kindly. Reed and Power-Man left, Been and Flat-Man stayed behind, and were joined by Cloak, a tall young Black man draped in what looked like a living cloak, and Dr. Octopus, the infamous eight-armed super-villain.

The Monarch waved them in. "Please, come." He said with a smile. He looked excited, like something this strange hadn't happened in a long time. "Um, can we please have some chairs for everyone," the Monarch asked of the people who were scurrying about. They were normal humans, not enhanced in any way. Several quickly rushed out and brought in chairs for the Monarch's guests and guard. As soon as four of them had been brought Dr. Octopus took them gently, bowing to those who had brought them in and set them up for the guests. They took them tentatively.

"It is an honor to have guests from another reality," said the Monarch. Blink couldn't help but think he looked somewhat familiar. The Monarch sat on the throne, looking as if he could barely contain himself. He curled one leg up, perching it on the edge of the throne and leaned forward gripping the edge with his hands. "So, what are you here for, how may I help?"

Blink finally consulted the Tallus only to realize, "Its not working." She said.

"Not working?" asked the Monarch confusedly.

"Maybe the Time Breakers haven't got it fixed yet," suggested Beak, who at one time both hated and rather liked the bugs.

"What isn't working?" asked the Monarch. Now both his legs were perched on the edge of the throne with is hands between them. Victor noticed how easily he held the perch.

"The Tallus," Vlink explained. "Its what tells us our mission."

"Oh… can we help fix it?" he offered. "We have some of the most brilliant scientific minds in the world; Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom, and I have to say, I'm no drop-out myself."

"No…" said Blink. "Its telling me that it can't yet tell me our mission."

"Oh," said the Monarch, leaning back slowly. He sat himself down normally. "Well until you have your mission you will enjoy the best we can offer you." He looked to his eight-apendaged guard. "Otto, could you call house keeping and get them to set up six more rooms?"

Octavius nodded politely and took out a cell phone with one of his tentacles.

"Thank you…er.. Monarch?" said Morph.

"Please," the Monarch said, with a shudder. "I ask no one to call me that, least of all people who aren't under my rule. My name is Parker. Peter Parker."


	2. History: 101

Exiles: Monarch

History: 101

Morph brought a glass of water out, sipped some, just so he could do a spit take. "SPIDER?"

"Man," corrected the Monarch confusedly. "Spider-Man, yes that was me. Do you know another me on your worlds?"

"Well," said Mimic uneasily, "one of you used to work for another group like ours only more…"

"Bloody," supplied Victor with a laugh.

"What?" Peter Parker asked, taken aback. "I…, I mean, he didn't … enjoy the killing did he?"

Blink nodded her head sadly. "To be fair though, he was under the influence of an alien symbiote."

The Monarch sat back. "Are you sure it wasn't a part of him… me… us?"

"No, we have met other Spider-Men," said Blink. "All heroes."

The Monarch smiled a little on that. "Well that's good to hear. At least they were able to be heroes."

Beak yawned widely. Blink and Victor looked at him sharply.

"Sorry," he eked

"Don't be," said the Monarch with a bright smile again. "please, you must all be tired from your journeys. I insist you take a rest at my hospitality." He looked to one of the attendants again. "Are their rooms ready?" the attendant nodded. "Good," he turned to the guards. "Ben, Tyrone, Dr. Octavius, would you be so kind as to escort them to their rooms."

Later that night, Beak woke from his sleep. Once again he was plagued with longing dreams of his girlfriend and children back home. He was told they had free roam of the building, so he took advantage of it. He wandered about, getting lost a time or two, finally winding up in the throne room. It had a nice balcony that someone else was apparently using at the time. The Monarch noticed the boy's entrance.

"Sorry," said Beak as he started to leave.

"No please, join me." Parker called.

Beak walked up to the older man. Beak wasn't all that smart, nor was he a telepath, but he could feel sadness radiating from this man as if he were. "Are you okay?" Beak asked with concern in his voice.

"Fine," Peter Parker said, obviously lying. "Just fine."

"Couldn't you sleep?" asked Beak.

"No… dreams," was Parker's only answer.

"Me too," said Beak.

"I'd imagine with the kind of things you see on your journeys you all have your share of nightmares."

"No," Beak corrected gently. "It wasn't that. I just miss someone is all."

Peter recognized a familiar tone in Beak's voice. "Who?" asked the man.

"Angel, my girlfriend. Also my kids," Beak confessed. "I miss them so much."

"You have kids?" asked Peter. "You're still a kid yourself."

"Well…" he said rubbing the feathers on his head with his odd hand. "She and I took things to fast but…" Beak smiled his frightening smile. "But I like being their father… and I do love Angel."

"You left her back home?" asked Peter.

"Left nothin'," Beak said. "I got shanghaied on this little three hour tour."

Peter smiled again. Beak looked at him and asked. "How… how did you become Monarch… you don't seem to like it very much."

Peter looked at the teenager and smiled. "no I don't. It started… probably when I was about your age."

"I was geek. A social leper. I went to this science demonstration on radioactivity and it was just so cool. No one noticed a small spider fall into the beam. And no one noticed when it bit me." Peter shook his head. "And no one noticed skinny little Puny Parker," he made a gesture to let Beak know who he was referring to. "Change.

"After that I tried to make money. TV, radio, I even wrestled. Then I made the mistake of a lifetime. You see I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle."

"What happened to your parents?" Beak asked.

"Plane crash when I was just a baby."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay. Anyway. My Uncle, the one thing he ever lectured me about was how frivolous I was with my brain. He always told me with great power comes great responsibility. I never really understood what he meant until I let a crook go." Beak was riveted with Peter's story, so Peter continued. "I thought nothing of it. I was a wrestler, not a cop. A couple days later my Uncle Ben is shot and mugged. Cops corner the guy who did it and I sneak in while the police are holed up outside. I give the guy a good beating and once I pull his hat off, guess who it is… the guy I let go at the arena." Peter shook his head and sighed. He let a tear slip out.

"That is when I realized what my Uncle Ben was talking about when he talked about power and responsibility. So I made a solemn vow, from that day forth I would never again shirk my responsibility. Spider-Man became a vigilante. I wish I could have become a hero… but I never did." He sighed again. "You see just when I thought I was happiest, just when I thought everything was going to be fine it all fell apart. You see at the time I was dating this beautiful girl… she was no kidding the love of my life. And then she was killed." Peter shook his head, more tears coming out. "By some stupid kid who wanted her purse. She said no and he 'insisted'. I kinda went hermit for a while. Never left my apartment for about two weeks. When I did it was because I had an epiphany. I realized that I still had a responsibility, but I also realized that the only way to truly protect the world is if the cape-and-tighters united.

"So I started my campaign. I got most of them to join. Getting the Four and the X-Men to join was easy. Avengers took some talking, but they came around. Tough ones to convice were the solo acts like Moon Knight and Spider-Woman. I got them to all join my new group, the Hazardous Event Response Organization."

"H.E.R.O.?" asked Beak.

"I swear I didn't realize it until after people were joining," Peter said with a smile. "Any way, basically all it meant at the time was that everyone had everyone else's phone numbers. The first time we really though was what's now called 'The Galactus Conflict.' It was hell on earth. But we beat Galactus back and gained an ally in the process; the Silver Surfer. Unfortunately, Galactus didn't take no for an answer. He was also very angry. As retaliation and insult, he destroyed every capitol city on the planet. There was no warning, no time to do anything. The cities were just gone in the blink of an eye.

"We re-gathered, and this time we ended him permanently."

"You killed him?" asked Beak.

"No choice," Peter said. "its not something I'm happy about, but it had to be done." Peter's eyes reflected that he hated killing. "anyway, with no government left, the people looked to their heroes for guidance. And since I had organized them and lead most of them… the heroes looked to me." Peter shook his head. "I never wanted to be in charge. But they kept asking, so I said yes." He turned to Beak. That was thirty years ago, in seventy-five. Then the Apocalypse Wars started. They didn't end until just a few months ago." Peter sighed again. Half the heroes I sent against up in that mess are now dead. Every year I have asked the people if they want control back. I offer to set up democracies. I offer to give them back their governments… but every year at least eighty percent ask me to stay…so I do."

"Wow," said Beak quietly.

"A humble leader," said Namora. Beak and Peter looked behind them to see her. She wore an expression of disdain. "You sound weak to me."

"It is not weak no mourn the dead," he said.

"But it is weak to question yourself at every turn," she retorted.

Peter was silent at this.

Beak tried to cut the tension. "Well… think I'll try and get some sleep." He headed off down a hall; completely unsure of if it was the right one.

Namora continued, "You need your people's support, especially if you are in a rebuilding phase. They need to know they are being lead by someone brave, confident and strong."

"But why me?" he asked her. It was a question he had been asking since he had been thrust into the Monarchy, but afraid to ask the people, or even his friends.

"The Gods only know. But you were chosen, and people follow you. Heroes who think for themselves have seen you fit to lead them not just in battle, but also in life." She shook her head. "A ruler should not ask why they should lead, only how shall they lead." She looked at him now with not only disdain, but also annoyance. She sought her kingdom, which she rightfully deserved, and he had one that he didn't seem to want.

He finally looked up at her, a tear running down his cheek. "thank you."

"For what?" she asked, feeling flabbergasted that he had thanked her.

"Yelling at me… coming that close to all out insulting me," Peter sighed. "They haven't let anyone who would do that near me in a while. Not since the Mutant Sanctions."

"Mutant Sanctions?" she inquired.

"A law I passed," he sighed. "All telepathic mutants were to wear a control collar at all times, or be seen as an enemy of the state." He closed his eyes and looked away again.

"Enforced with death?" she asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied, not looking at anyone. Shame written in his posture.

"Why?" Namora asked, moving to his side.

"They were dangerous wild cards. We couldn't afford them messing around with heroes' heads in combat. Plus Apocalypse was using them by the boatload against their will. So I passed the Mutant Sanctions. Many submitted… but most refused. I can't say I was surprised. I sent out the Vision and Ultron only at first. Robots they were immune to the telepaths, but there were too many, and they had help. So I started mass producing versions of Magneto's helmet, and sent out troops wearing those." Peter paused again.

"It made sense," Namora said, almost approvingly.

"Yes, but many mutants thought it meant that I was cracking down against them," Peter continued. "Luckily, many stayed with me, but the X-Brotherhood is still the largest terrorist organization on the planet." He sighed again. The telling of all this felt tiring to him. "So now I must send out my warriors against those who used to be my friends. Even non-mutants joined them. Captain America fights with them." He shook his head. "Luckily for me they don't have the great mutant leaders. Magneto understood what I was doing, and sides with me as my mutant liason, Charles Xavier was killed in the Galactus Conflict. Jean Grey died in the Apocalypse wars, before the law passed, and Cyclops remains loyal to me."

"So who leads them?" Namora asked, finding this world interesting.

"A brilliant mutant strategist and his wife, a powerful probability altering mutant. Toad and the Scarlet Witch."

Namora burst out laughing, then looked at him realizing he was serious. "Toad?" she asked.

"yes, Toad," he affirmed.

"A brilliant strategist?" she questioned again.

"I take it he wasn't as formidable on your worlds," he asked.

"Far from it," Namora said with an amused look on her face.

There was a quite pause as Peter had finished his explaining and Namora quit laughing. The sun was rising. "You have been traveling for some time," Peter blurted out suddenly.

"Yes," Namora said, puzzled by his statement.

"In that time, have you been able to see your home?" he asked.

"No… I have not been back to Atlantis in some time." There was a note of sadness in Namora's voice.

"Would you like to visit my Atlantis?" he offered.

"Your Atlantis?" she asked.

"Well… not mine, you know how I feel about my rule, but the Atlantis of my reality. Would you like to see it?" he clarified.

Namora thought for a moment. She would like to see Atlantis again, even if it weren't her Atlantis. She looked at Peter. There were people she would less like to tour Atlantis with… a few members of her team popped into her head. "Yes… yes I would like that."

Peter pulled a cellular phone from his belt. "Yeah, I need a fantasti-car to the throne room balcony of Freedom's Plaza… thanks." He hung up the phone. "we can go asap if you like.

"Yes… lets," she said, actually managing to smile.


	3. Breakfasts and a Date

Exiles: Monarch

Breakfasts and a Date

The fantasti-car skimmed over the water's surface at unbelievable speeds. It was were they not over the open ocean, all around them would have been a blur. Then the amazing vehicle slipped fluidly under the ocean's surface. "About how long until we reach Atlantis?" asked Namora curiously.

"Two hours give or take some minutes," answered Peter. He pressed play, this was his personal fantasti-car, so his music was still programmed in. a soft melody began playing.

"What is that?" Namor asked, rather liking the music.

"It's a JazzAttilan infusion," he answered. "It can be very surreal."

She smiled as she listened to the odd music. She liked it. She liked it a lot. Parker had good tastes.

* * *

Back at Freedom's Plaza, the other Exiles were just getting up. Blink had showered dressed and left her room only to run into a blond girl. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said after nearly knocking the girl over.

"Its okay," the girl said shyly. "I was waiting for you actually. I'm supposed to show you where the dining hall is."

"Oh, thanks. This place huge." Blink smiled at the girl, who couldn't be older than seventeen.

The blonde girl blushed as she looked back at Blink. "So," she said, suddenly remembering her job. "Its this way."

"So you work here? This early?" asked Clarice.

"Work, no. I live here. The Monarch lets a lot of people say here in Freedom's Plaza. There's a homeless shelter down on the first few floors. The Monarch took in me and my friends after our parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Clarice said, sympathetically.

"Don't be, we're the reason." The girl said this without sadness or guilt. "Our parents lied to us, me and my friends, from birth. They were not only part of a meta-crime syndicate, but they were also trying to end the world. We put them down." The girl said the last part with a note of pride.

"Well way to go then…" Clarice paused, trying to remember if the girl had given her name.

"Karolina," the girl supplied. "My name is Karolina Dean, but my friends call me Lucy in the Sky."

"Like the Beetles song?" asked Clarice as they got moving again. She nodded her head.

As they walked through the corridor Clarice had noticed the girl's looks. "I'm sorry," Clarice suddenly said. "But I'm already kinda with someone."

The girl blushed brightly. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay," Blink said with a smile. "My friend Mariko used to do it from time to time accidentally."

"Well, no offense, but I wasn't gonna ask you out," Karolina said, not sure if that made things better or worse.

"There already a girl you got your eye on?" asked Clarice with a smile. She actually missed having girl talk. Now that it was just her and Namora, girl-talk didn't come up often.

"Sort of, but I don't even know if she's… you know." Karolina blushed again.

"Hey, you look like a cutie, any girl would be lucky to have you." They turned a corner and were in the dining hall. Victor and Cal were eating ravenously, Morph a little less so. There were two others in the dining hall with them. One was a girl, about Karolina's age in Goth style, and the other was a girl a few years younger than either Karolina or the other girl. She wore pink and had a very tired appearance.

"Clarice," Karolina said. "this is Nico," she gestured to the Asian girl in Goth gear. "And Molly," the younger girl. "Or as I get to call them, Sister Grimm and Bruiser." Clarice waved and sat close to Cal as a man in a butler's uniform brought out her dream breakfast.

"I told them what you'd want. Is that okay?" Cal asked.

"Perfect," Clarice said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Morph turned into a little cupid and shot an arrow then turned into himself getting hit in the head with said arrow. This caused Molly to giggle.

"ooh, shoot," Nico said, looking at her watch. "If I'm lat again, Doc Strange is gonna kill me."

Karolina called to her friend as she got up from the table, "Wait, I'll walk with you. I have to meet up with the Silver guy anyways." And she followed her out. The Exiles looked at each other confusedly till Molly, who they were all but sure was asleep, explained, "They both have to take lessons with experienced heroes. Nico studies with Doctor Strange and Karolina studies with the Silver Surfer" she went back to eating her cereal silently.

"Well," Morph finally asked. "The Tallus say anything?"

Blink shook her head. "Nope, we're still flying blind."

"Its alright pup," said Victor. "I can think of worse places to be stuck."

They all nodded in agreement. As they did, Beak wandered through the door, yawing widely. "Morning," he greeted them.

"Hey Beaky," Morph said.

Beak sat at the far end of the table, across from Molly. When Beak had entered the room, Molly had stopped eating and just stared at him. Beak had yet to notice.

"Where's Namora?" Clarice asked.

"Yeah," Morph agreed. "She's usually up before this."

"She's probably with Mr. Parker," Beak said from his end of the table as Jarvis, the butler, set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"What makes ya say that Birdbrain?" asked Victor.

"She was with him a couple hours ago when I went back to bed," Beak explained. "I couldn't sleep so I was wandering the halls. I talked to Mr. Parker for a bit, and then Namora showed up and started being mean, so I went to bed." Beak shrugged.

"Weird," thought Blink. "I wonder where she is now."

* * *

Namora and Peter were actually just entering Atlantis. "Beautiful," she whispered. Much of it was just as she remembered it.

"Atlantis is now the biggest maritime port in the world," Peter told her. "Since Atlanteans can get anywhere by water much more easily than surface-dwellers, they have pretty much taken over the industry."

She sighed looking out over the city, but was surprised when Peter did it at the same time. She looked at him questioningly.

He explained. "I love coming to Atlantis. This, to be honest, was as much for me as for you. This place is…" he paused looking for the right words. "A diamond. New York is a machine. Dirty, gritty, but functioning. Atlantis isn't dirty. Every inch of it shines and sparkles like crystal."

"That's always how I felt about her," Namora agreed. He loved the same land she loved.

* * *

Back at the palace, Beak was almost done with his Pancakes. Molly hadn't taken a bite since he had entered. She had just watched him. Morph had draw the other Exiles' attention to this. He turned into Molly and pulled up a thought bubble where in Molly and Beak were kissing. Neither Molly nor Beak noticed. Blink suddenly looked to her wrist. The Tallus was speaking.

"Guys," she said, getting their attention. They all gathered round, and Molly politely left. "Its says… its says in six months time the Monarch will commit suicide due to depression."

"I believe that," Beak said solemnly.

"After that no one will believe he committed suicide. A civil war starts that kills half the planet inside of two years." she looked direly at the rest. "It only gets worse from there."

"So what can we do? Get the guy counseling?" Morph turned into a Sigmund Freud caricature.

The Tallus says we have to… oh, no.." she said as the Tallus gave the final part of their instructions.

* * *

"Its strange," Namora said, looking over Atlantis. "It's my kingdom, and yet it isn't." She sighed distantly, thinking of her home, and the likely hood that she would ever see it again.

"Some times I think I want to move the capitol here… but with more than ninety percent being land-dwellers…" he shrugged.

"Politics," she agreed. She looked back at the city. "Beautiful," she repeated.

"Yes," he said, looking at Namora. "Perhaps we should do lunch here before heading back?"

"That sounds wonderful," she said, almost cheerfully. She shook her head, realizing how eager she had sounded. "I mean… I guess that's a good idea."

They landed next to a restaurant, and at together. They flirted lightly, neither one realizing they were. They took off back for Freedom's Plaza. By then they were talking fluidly, as if they had none each other all their lives, and were just catching up. "Okay," he asked. "What do you miss most about not being an Exile?"

"Beds… or rather Bed, just one. I miss not sleeping in the same one every night," she sighed. Deep down, no matter how much of a warrior she was, she was a woman on the inside. "Your turn. What do you miss most about being no one."

He knew what she meant. "Getting insulted and arguing with idiots," he said. "The annoying things. No one lets the idiots around anymore and on one dares insult me."

"Well if it helps, you're a scrawny, weak-willed, soft-hearted busybody," she said, completely in jest.

"I guess that makes you a thick headed, icy-souled, cruel bitch," they both laughed.

It happened before either realized it. Peter leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was an old instinct from when he would play fight with Gwen. He recoiled quickly, fearful that he had been too forward.

She sat there, puzzled. He had just kissed her, yet she didn't feel like throwing him out of the still moving vehicle. She was… dare she think it, glade he had done it.

"s-sorry," he said, blushing profusely.

"No," she said. "Its alright. I was probably sending out the wrong signals." She cleared her throat, trying to keep herself from thinking about that kiss.

He looked down at the ground. _'You're not meant to have that, remember Peter,'_ He chastised himself. _'You don't get happiness. You get pain and suffering.'_

He looked up at Namora and thought for a moment, _'maybe it is possible for me to have happiness again.'_


	4. Decisions and Sacrifice

Exiles: Monarch

Decisions and Sacrifice

"Clarice?" Mimic asked. "Whats the mission?"

"Yeah, whats the big deal?" asked Morph.

"You guys, according to the Tallus, without our intervention, in six months Peter Parker will take his own life," she said, the shock from something else.

"What?" asked Beak.

"After that the populace, and mainly the super-humans, refuse to believe that he took his own life," She continued. "A civil war starts that claims half the population of the earth inside of two years. In the third year a biological agent is released. The problem is that it is carried outside the planet because of the extraterrestrial immigrants. The bio weapon quickly consumes the galaxy, leaving it as a feast for Ego."

"Jesus Christ," Calvin said in disbelief.

"Is our mission to stay here that long?" asked Victor.

"No… yes…" she cringed. "our mission is… is…"

"What is it Clarice?" Cal asked, concerned at how difficult this was for her.

"We have to leave someone here," she said, though not saying everything.

"He needs a nanny?" Morph asked, turning into a frumpy nurse.

"No," she clarified. "Whoever stays behind is supposed to be his bride."

That brought a silence to all of them. "Um… is he bi or gay?" Beak asked nervously.

"the Tallus says no," Clarice answered. Beak and Victor heaved a sigh of relief.

"It has to be me," Blink said resolutely.

"Why you!" Calvin protested.

"You think Namora would be willing to?" she retorted.

"I'd be willing to volunteer her," said Victor gruffly. He didn't like the idea of leaving the Pup behind to be some concubine.

"They can't ask this!" Calvin roared. "You can't do this!" he yelled at Clarice.

"Cal," she yelled back, "We're talking about trillions and trillions of lives. Your chance of getting home." She turned her face downwards. "I'll gladly never see where I came from again, but the rest of you all have places to be…" she looked at Beak. "People waiting for you."

Morph stood. "No, it doesn't have to be you," he said. "I'm willing to stay. You go." They all stared at him. Morph rolled his eyes, though it was hard to tell, and turned into a busty brunette in a French maid outfit.

At that moment, Peter and Namora walked in. Namora kept looking back at Peter, beating back a smile.

"How are you all?" Peter asked. "Have you heard a word of your mission?" he was truly interested.

"Yes," Clarice said tentatively. She motioned for her team to sit back down and for Peter to sit next to her.

"Mr. Parker… the mission is…" she paused, not sure how to explain it to him. "The mission is you."

"Am… am I doing something wrong?" he asked. "What, do I need to give up power?" all the worries that had been filling his head flooded back to him.

"no, no, no," Blink said kindly. She looked at the ground, then explained to him what she had just explained to the group.

"Wha… no…" he said in response.

"That's basically where we are," Morph agreed.

"That's…" Namora began, but she was cut off when Peter growled.

"That's disgusting. I mean you ladies are lovely, but asking you this is like whoring you out. I refuse. Tell the Time-rankers or whatever that mission not accepted Mr. Phelps."

Both girls looked at him with admiration. Morph spoke up, "they aren't the only option." He changed into a busty red-head this time in school girl attire.

"Sorry Morph," he said kindly, "But not just no, HELL NO."

Morph actually laughed at the joke.

"This isn't funny guys," Blink interrupted. "The Tallus is telling me that if we leave without completing this mission, the chances not only increase, but the timetable moves up."

"You cannot force him to marry," Cal said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is for the good of the multi-verse," Blink countered. She was crying. Crying at the thought of what she would have to do.

"How about we all sleep on it," Beak suggested. "We just head our separate ways, and just chill for now."

"Fine," Cal said, storming off.

"Cal!" Clarice called after him as she followed him.

Namora floated up into the air, looking at the room, and then swooped out into the hallway.

Victor hauled himself to his feet, nodded to Peter and walked out.

Morph hadn't moved. He watched as Beak slowly walked out.

Peter sighed, and headed for the throne room.

"Not to step on anyone's lines here," Morph said to the empty room as he shifted to Ben Grimm's face, "But what a revoltin' development"

* * *

Beak had once again gotten lost, and once again wound up in the Throne room. Parker was again at the window. "Hey," he called, not running away this time.

Peter looked to see Beak. "Hey kid," he said sadly.

* * *

"Cal wait up," Clarice said, finally blinking into his path. "Stop!"

"What is it Clarice?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, you don't get to give me that attitude," she said, offended. "Stop acting like I'm trying to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, it just seems you're all too ready to give up… on the team."

She sneered, "Oh that's not it and we both know it."

"Okay, fine," he relented. "What about us?"

"Cal, there is nothing I would love more than to give this up with you. To just settle down on some nice earth, far away from all of this. Have Mr. Creed come over on Sundays for dinner. Maybe even have children. With you." She put her hands on his chest. "I've had that dream for a long time Cal. I love you… I wish we could have that… with all my heart."

"but," Calvin added.

"But we both know we'll never have that," she continued. "They Time-Breakers are gonna keep sending us from reality to reality until we die…" she was crying now. "But…" she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "God I hate this life."

He put his arms around her, holding her lovingly. "I want that too Clarice. I want more, I want…" he paused. "I want to marry you. I want to live with you for the rest of my life."

"But all we can ever do is want Cal," she said sadly.


	5. Changing of the Guard

Exiles: Monarch

Changing of the Guard

It was breakfast, the day after the upsetting new from the Tallus. People were quiet as they filed in, all woken by Lucy in the Sky. She said she was dispatched by Namora.

As they gathered, Cal and Clarice sat beside each other silently. They didn't look at each other, afraid of what they had said last night.

Sabertooth sat on the other side of Clarice, her rock and strong point.

Morph sat at the a few seats away on Victor's right. Beak sat three seats from Cal's left eating quietly. Next to him, smiling at him, was Molly.

Peter sat at the head of the table, with Nico, Karolina, and Namora down on the other side of the table. It was deathly quiet. The rumors had spread quickly about their mission. No one had heard that the Monarch was fated to attempt suicide, but most knew that he was to select a bride.

"We.. need to make a decision on this," Blink finally said, standing, but looking straight down.

"I told you," Peter said. "I won't ask you girls to behave like concubines. I refuse this!" his voice was laced in anger at the Timebreakers.

"Which is why I've decided to stay," Namora said, quietly, but not shyly. It was as if she were speaking of something trivial.

All in the room looked to her. "Lets be honest with ourselves," she said plainly. "I'm never going to see my Atlantis again, or my kingdom." She shrugged. "I really had accepted it a long time ago. And for the first time since…" she paused. It was hard to talk about Reed Richards. "Since a long time, I have felt things I thought weren't possible… especially with this motley crew." She cast a scathing glance at Morph and Victor. Both of them only smiled broadly back to her.

"No, I won't have you forced to stay here," Peter said again, moving toward her. "Its not your choice… I won't.."

She put a finger on his lips. "It is my choice. Unless I miss my guess, our fearless leader is prepared to stay here with you."

Clarice nodded as Peter and Namora look at her.

"That's just the type of girl she is," Namora said. "So yes, this is my choice. And I choose you."

"But you're being forced to… I won't allow it." Peter said again, trying to put his foot down.

"And that's why I choose you," she said. "You're strong when it counts, regal… and usually right." She took his hand, a more affectionate gesture than she was truly comfortable with. "Peter Parker, I am asking to be made your queen."

All the Exiles, with the exception of Victor and Morph when they had smiled, were shocked. They had never thought she would do anything like this.

"Um…" Peter's mouth was dry. "yes?" he said. "Please."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" she said, starting to be offended.

"Yes, I want you to be my queen… please will you."

Blink looked to her wrist. "We're gone in fifteen minutes," she told the others.

Namora moved around the table, "Thank you Blink. I have… learned a lot serving under you." Clarice hugged Namora. Morph did an exaggerated brow waggle, and elbowed the person next to him. Unfortunately it was Victor, who growled at him, silencing Morph.

"Calvin," she said to the man. "You take care of her. She is your Imperious Regina."

"You bet she is," he said, shaking Namora's hand.

She looked at Victor, "Give them Hell," she said to him with a smile.

"I always do," he grunted.

She looked at Morph. "May someone someday become so annoyed with you that they are driven to discover a way to kill you," she said to him as if she were wishing him well.

"Well we can always hope," he returned to her with a wink.

She finally came upon Beak, "Useless," she said to him. His face fell to the plate. "How could I ever have called you that?" she said finally laying a hand upon his back. "You haven't the courage or wisdom, or powers as the rest. But what you lack in those, you make for in love." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you all, except for Morph."

Morph shrugged and blushed as if she were complimenting him. After a few moments of good byes, the Exiles prepared to blink.

"thank you all!" called Peter.

Molly ran up, "Wait!" she yelled. She ran to Beak, and kissed him right square on the lips. She blushed brightly and ran back to the others, were she faced teasing and jeering from her friends. Beak, for his part, was confused as hell. But with a soft 'Blink' they disappeared from that world.

* * *

They reappeared in an empty room. Empty except for the young black man standing there. He was sixteen. His hair stood tall on his head as he watched the Exiles right themselves. Beak held his stomach as he fought the nausea.

Blink was the first to notice him. He was dressed in a t-shirt and baggy pants. "who are you?" she asked.

The boy smiled as he pushed his glasses up his nose. The smile made Beak's weak stomach freeze. He grinned and spoke. "My name's Alex Wilder. I've just been unhinged in time."

**To be continued**


End file.
